


Timeline: Tales From the Geoforce Universe

by GreyofAgarhoth, Tricksterwolf (GreyofAgarhoth)



Series: Power Rangers: GeoForce [3]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyofAgarhoth/pseuds/GreyofAgarhoth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyofAgarhoth/pseuds/Tricksterwolf
Summary: Power Rangers: GeoForceuses an altered and canon-divergent timeline. This is a collection of single chapter tales exploring that timeline. Starting with the timeline itself.
Relationships: various
Series: Power Rangers: GeoForce [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546651
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> All dates are in modern Terran scientific format.

Approx. 8000 BCE: First Galactic War. A coalition of Intergalactic forces lead primarily by Zordon of Eltar defeat the Dark Imperium of Lord Zedd. Zedd is believed killed in the destruction of his orbital palace. Zedd’s lieutenant, Rita Repulsa and several of her followers flee. Zordon pursues and captures her on a planet that will someday be called Earth. In the fight Zordon is badly injured and Rita steals the prototype Power Coin Zordon has developed. Rita is imprisoned on an orbiting asteroid. Zordon is placed in stasis and is able to interact with the world through telepathic projection. Zordon and the cybernetic life form Alpha remain on Earth in a hidden Command Center to monitor Rita.

1405 CE: Karovia rendered uninhabitable. The majority of the population relocates to the colonies on KO-35 and KO-36. Several thousand become first nomadic “Spacers,” but their descendants will found several galactic pirate clans.

1725 CE: The amphibious Aquitarian species locate Zordon and obtain morphing technology in response to the original invasion of their world by the first Hydro Hog, resulting in the creation of the first team of Aquitarian Rangers – Doron Sena in their language.

1993 CE: Rita is accidentally freed and attacks Earth. Zordon recruits five human teenagers: Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, and Kimberly Hart and gives them the power to become the Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers to defend the Earth.  
-Rita kidnaps Tommy Oliver and turns him into the evil Green Ranger. He is eventually freed and joins the Rangers.

1994 CE: Lord Zedd, who escaped destruction and has spent the last ~10,000 years in regenerative stasis, arrives at Earth. Re-imprisons Rita.  
-The Dino Zords are replaced with the Thunder Zords.  
-Tommy becomes the White Ranger.  
-Jason, Trini, and Zack leave, replaced by Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, and Adam Park.  
-Rita is freed and marries Zedd, whose powers are slowly failing.

1995 CE: Zedd and Rita manage to destroy the Mighty Morphin’ powers. Rangers gain the Ninjetti Powers.  
-Kim retires, naming Katherine Hilliard her successor.  
-Master Vile arrives at Earth. De-ages everyone nearly 10 years.  
-Aquitarian Storm Rangers (Doron Sena) arrive on Earth to defend it in the Rangers stead.  
-Zeo Quest. Aisha stays in Africa to address the animal plague there. Sends Tanya Sloan as her replacement.  
-Master Vile destroyed. Rita and Zedd defeated and imprisoned. Command Center is destroyed in the process.

Late 1995 - 1996 CE: The now Zeo Rangers fight the Machine Empire from the new Power Chamber. Tanya replaces Aisha as the Yellow Ranger.  
-Prince Trey of Triforia, the Gold Ranger, arrives on Earth and is injured.  
-Jason returns and takes the Gold Ranger Power.  
-Machine Empire destroyed. Having determined that the Triforians are the true heirs of the Zeo legacy, Zordon turns over the Zeo tech to Trey who establishes a new team on his home world.  
-Billy moves to Aquitar due to events surrounding Master Vile’s defeat. Marries Aquitarian female Cestra.

Late 1996 – 1997 CE: The pirate queen Divatox attacks Earth in her attempt to free the demon Malagore. Kidnaps Jason and Kim as sacrifices to the demon.  
-Rangers use new Turbo Morphing technology to stop her. Rocky, who is badly injured in a gym accident, is replaced by Justin Stewart as the Blue Ranger.  
-Tommy, Tanya, Adam, and Kat retire. Replaced by T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Carlos Rosario, and Cassie Chan.  
-Zordon returns to Eltar with Alpha 5, replaced by Dimitria of Inquirus and Alpha 6.  
-Blue Centurion arrives on Earth.  
-Dimitria and the Blue Centurion depart Earth due to initial attacks of what will become the Second Galactic War.  
-KO-36 destroyed by Dark Specter’s forces.  
-KO-35 abandoned after being attacked by Astronema. Astro Blue, Black, Pink, and Yellow killed. Zhane, Astro Silver rendered comatose.  
-Command Center destroyed again. Divatox removed from Earth to join Dark Specter’s forces.  
\- Zedd and Rita freed, join Dark Specter’s forces  
-Eltar attacked by Dark Specter’s forces. 1/3 of the population is killed. The survivors abandon the planet.

1998 CE: T.J., Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie leave Earth. Join with Andros of KO-35 and become the Astro Rangers.  
-Second Galactic War.  
-Zordon Wave destroys most active sources of Evil in the galaxy, or converts them into good humans, most notably Rita, Zedd, and Divatox.  
-Surviving Karovians, including many born into the pirate clans resettle KO-35, ending Karovian Diaspora. Renamed “New Karovia.” “New” is dropped from common usage in reference to the planet in less than a year.  
-Surviving Eltarans resettle Eltar

1999 CE: The Earth-born Astro Rangers move to Karovia, due to pressures from having revealed their identities during the last days of the War and to help the planet recover from Dark Specter’s attacks.  
-Astro Rangers establish a permanent presence in the Karovian Sector.  
-Eltar becomes a cloistered world.

2020 CE: Dr. Justin Stewart PhD. becomes chief scientist for Project: Lightspeed and reveals his history to project commander Captain William Mitchell. Develops the Lightspeed Morphers.

2022 CE: Justin is badly injured in a lab accident and enters retirement. His protégé Dr. Angela Fairweather PhD. continues and significantly expands on Justin’s work.

2023 CE: Demon invasion of Marnier Bay. Defeated by Lightspeed Rangers: Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dana Mitchell, and Ryan Mitchell.

2025 CE: Admiral William Mitchell, Carter Grayson, and Ryan Mitchell begin working on developing a more comprehensive structure for dealing with Ranger level threats. This process is aided by the Earth-born members of the Astro Rangers; Prince Trey; William Cranston; and several retired Rangers who publicly revealed their identities: Race Car Driver Thomas Oliver, World Champion Gymnast Kimberly Hart, U.N. Ambassador Trini Kwan, Pop/Rock Celebrity Tanya Park and her husband/manager Adam.

2031 CE: Space Patrol and Defense (SPD) is founded.

2092 CE: Troobian Invasion. Defeated by B Squad Rangers under the command of Anubis Cruger: Jack Landors, Sky Tate, Bridge Carson, Sydney “Syd” Drew, and Elizabeth “Z” Delgado.

2096: Anubis Cruger promoted to High Commander of SPD.  
-Sky Tate promoted to SPD Lieutenant Commander and made Acting Commander, SPD Terran Division.

2097: Jack Landors founds New Tech Xeno Charities.  
\- Sky Tate promoted to Commander, SPD Terran Division.  
-Sydney Drew promoted to SPD Lieutenant Commander and made Commandant of the SPD Academy.  
-Bridge Carson promoted to SPD Lieutenant Commander and made Director of SPD Terran Division Psych Department.  
-Elizabeth Delgado promoted to SPD Lieutenant Commander and made Director of the SPD Academy Flight School.

2098: SPD Alpha and Beta Squad Ranger programs established.

2103: The GeoForce Rangers appear.


	2. 1998: Karovia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving forward _Timeline:Tales From the GeoForce Universe_ will be comprised of short chapters and drabbles exploring points along its timeline, not necessarily in chronological order.

Andros walked out onto the balcony of the apartments the he, Zhane, and Karone had been given in KO-35’s capital city, driven from sleep once again by dreams of Zordon’s final moments. Once again struggling with feeling like he had murdered the being he had been so intent on saving. He knew no one really blamed him. The Zordon Wave, as it was already being called appeared to carry with it the knowledge that it was Zordon’s choice to the Rangers it touched. However, despite all that Andros couldn’t help how he felt. Zhane, Karone, and Ashley all accused him of just not knowing how to not feel guilty about something.

Thinking of his best friend, his sister, and his love prompted him to turn his attention to the apartment. In the bedroom behind him, Ashley slept soundly. He looked back at her and remembered a conversation from a few days ago when his Earth-born friends had found out the city didn’t have a name; it was just the capital city. For a variation on humans that seemed to need to name everything, this had seemed very odd.

Although, Andros had to admit that the tendency to label things as what they were without giving them proper names was not a tendency Karovians had always had. It was something that started when their race had to flee their original homeworld when, for reasons still not understood the planet’s core became unstable, rendering it uninhabitable. Andros glanced up, easily able to find the planet among the stars but knowing that the once placid world had become little more than a series of mega-volcanoes almost 500 years prior.

The entire population had fled, and a race of grounded poets, philosophers, and artists had to become settlers and rebuild their society on KO-35 and KO-36. An unfortunately sizable number of the descendants of those that fled Karovia then concluded that life on a space colony wasn’t for them. A good number of those became Spacers, nomadic traders living among the stars on massive generational ships. Others, and all too frequently from the Spacers instead chose piracy. Several of the clans that fought under Divatox’s banner until it was revealed to them that she had always served Dark Specter, not just allied with him for profit were Karovian descendants.

Now, KO-36 lay in ruins. The powers and weapons expelled in the attack by Dark Specter’s more brutish generals rendering it uninhabitable by any variation of human for the next several generations. KO-35 was in far better shape. Yes, there had been massive destruction to several of the cities, including the capital and the Eastern continent was basically a hole in the planet from Dark Specter’s strip-mining operations, but Astronema’s more surgical attack had prevented ecological catastrophe.

Even though Karone maintained that she had been chosen to lead the attack specifically because she wouldn’t completely destroy the planet, as Dark Specter wanted it’s resources, Andros liked to believe that it was his sister’s memories influencing Astronema’s actions even then.

Andros was pulled from his thoughts by a flash of light in the sky. His pulse began racing for a moment and his hand went to his morpher until he realized what it was . . . one of the massive Spacer gen-ships coming out of hyper-rush in into orbit. Something about the end of the war had changed the scattered Karovian people. Over the last few days it hadn’t been just the survivors of KO-36 arriving to settle here, but Spacers and even some people claiming to be former pirates. It was almost as if, as a race, they were trying to recreate what their ancestors had lost all those centuries ago. There was even already talk of renaming KO-35 New Karovia.


	3. 1999: Eltar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Specific Warning:** Discussion of Character death.
> 
> In the GeoForce Universe there is nothing but rumor and mystery surrounding the ultimate fates of Alpha 5 and Alpha 6. Only Alpha themself and the Phantom Ranger know the truth.

Technically, Alpha 6 had never seen Eltar before. Had never set foot on its surface. Never walked among its people. However, existence was both far more and less linear for Alpha than an organic being.

Alpha Prime had come online on Eltar and lived much of their existence there, serving Zordon through the First Galactic War. And Prime’s program, memories, every scrap of data that they possessed and acquired remained the core of every version of Alpha that had come since. And so, while these optic sensors were looking at Eltar for the first time Alpha 6 was comparing them to the memories they possessed of Eltar of all those millennia ago.

And there were shocking differences. By the time of the last war the Eltarans had achieved a level of technology that allowed them to undo any damage previous ages had caused. From orbit, the Eltar of that era was green and lush. But the Eltar of the moment had vast swaths of land undergoing rapid desertification. There was a haze to the atmosphere and the sensor readouts were showing pollutant levels at near industrial age levels. The surviving Eltarans, numbering less than half their population before the start of the most recent war, were faced with wounds to their planet it may take them a millennium to heal and that would likely leave permanent scars.

Given everything they had suffered in the span of only a few years Alpha supposed they couldn’t really blame the Eltarans for what they had done since returning to their homeworld, even though their choices complicated matters. One of the first thing the Eltarans had done was re-establish their System and Planetary security nets. However, instead of just being general warning systems the security nets were specifically programmed to detect any non-Eltaran lifesigns in general, and cybernetic signatures particularly. Now, this could be a defense against another army of cybernetic foot soldiers, however there was also the issue that the Eltarans were choosing to cope with their current reality was by vilifying Zordon and anyone associated with him, so Alpha couldn’t help but feel a bit singled out.

It was to the point that what little information anyone could get about the situation on the planet indicated that the remaining members of Zordon’s clan had renounced their name, been absorbed by other clans, and that House Sera-Pha had been stricken from the histories. Zordon’s base on the planet was placed under quarantine. There were even rumors that the Eltarans were planning to close the entire star system to outsiders, establishing a Cloister Zone.

Therefore, Alpha had to act now, if they were ever going to retrieve the data core from Alpha 5’s remains and maintain the Sequence of Alphas.

Alpha 5 had been confirmed killed via reports from those converted by the Zordon Wave who had participated in the attack on Eltar, with the presence of their golden head in Dark Specter’s trophy room on the Sumerian planet as supporting evidence. Although this had been all kept very quiet at Alpha 6’s request. Alveth, the man formerly called Lord Zedd had told Alpha that their predecessor had been crushed under debris when the roof of Zordon’s base had been blown in, leaving the head to be found. Unfortunately for Alpha 6, their and 5’s body frame design put the date core in the torso, not the head. Fortunately for 6, the design was intended to protect the data core and their torso was highly reinforced, meaning 5’s was likely intact.

Alpha’s solo first attempt to retrieve 5’s remains had illustrated to them that many of the rumors about Eltar were true, as within minutes of entering the system they found themselves running under fire from Eltaran patrol craft. Fortunately, Alpha 6 had a friend for whom sensor nets were a non-issue.  
The Phantom Flyer’s computers signaled that the analysis that Alpha had requested was complete. Eltaran technology was good, but the Phantom Ranger’s stealth tech was better and now with the confirmation that no one would be able to detect or trace the transmission, Alpha opened a com channel. “Olen, we’re secure, canceling radio silence.”

“Acknowledged,” the Phantom Ranger responded. “I’m past the hard part anyway, I’ve cleared the quarantine zone and I’m in the building. It’s even worse than Alveth and Karone said Alpha. Looks like there was vandalism before the authorities put the quarantine in place.”

“Hopefully what we’re looking for is intact.”

“I’m entering the main chamber now. Starting telemetry feed from my scanners.”

“Receiving . . . there, that pile of rubble directly in front of you, I’m picking up the power signature from 5’s data core.”

Ranger strength made quick work of the rubble and a few minutes later Olen teleported aboard with Alpha 5’s torso. “I’m sorry, there was very little left of the arms and legs,” he told Alpha 6.

“It’s alright. I’m not an organic, the body’s not what’s important to me. What’s in the body is what matters,” 6 explained. “After all, assuming it survived Divatox’s attack there’s a storage room deep in the Command Center on Earth full of parts from my old bodies.”

The Phantom Ranger set the torso down on a work bench and Alpha went to work opening it up. It only took a few moments to extract the data core.

“What now?” Olen asked.

“This body is essentially identical to the Alpha 5 frame. I needed there to be two of me quickly, so I couldn’t build the upgraded frame I had been planning for 6 to be. I think I’ll start the post-Zordon era upgrading to Alpha 7 once I integrate 5’s data. After that . . . Zordon bought us a respite, but evil will return sooner or later. Luckily for the galaxy, he had eons in that tube with very little to do other than plan . . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing Alpha as a non-gendered being, hence the use of singular they.


	4. 2020: Lightspeed Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a leap forward. In the Geo-verse the galaxy gets an extended period of peace after the Zordon Wave. However, there are other threats here and there. Also the flow of time is a bit different and Lightspeed Rescue takes place over two decades later . . . and their key to Morphing tech is someone familiar and a link to Rangers past . . .

Captain William Mitchell, formerly U.S Naval Command now Director of Special Projects for the International Allied Defense Command walked briskly though the halls of the secure office building currently occupied by Special Projects. He exchanged salutes with fellow military personnel from around the world and nodded at scientists and technicians, all the while thinking about how much he hated this building. He knew the nature of the threat that was coming and knew this building wouldn’t be safe. He also knew he would only feel safe once the new facility off the coast of Mariner Bay was completed.

Captain Mitchell was yanked out of his thoughts by his name being called. He turned and saw one of the newest members of the sciences staff coming towards him. Dr. Stewart was only in his mid-thirties but had three PhD’s to his name and had already made quite a name for himself with NASADA. In his brief time with Special Projects Captain Mitchell had found that Dr. Stewart to have an extremely inventive mind and to be a brilliant technician. He also found him extremely unnerving . . . every time he saw Dr. Stewart, he felt like he was being studied.

Captain Mitchell put on a professional smile and said, “Yes, Dr. Stewart. What can I do for you?”

“I needed to speak to you for a moment, privately,” the younger man responded.

“Well doctor, I’m really quite busy . . .”

Suddenly Dr. Stewart leaned in and his voice dropped to a whisper, “About Project: Lightspeed Rescue.”

Captain Mitchell’s eyes widened for a moment before he was able to re-establish his poker face. There was no way Dr. Stewart should know about Project: Lightspeed Rescue. Having been with IADC only three months he didn’t have that kind of security clearance yet.

“Perhaps, the secure conference room,” Dr. Stewart suggested, motioning with his eyes to the nearby door to the aforementioned room. Captain Mitchell was beginning to feel set up.

“Very well,” Mitchell replied. He wasn’t sure what was going on. Stewart came from NASADA, which meant even before undergoing them for IADC he had undergone every security check on the planet. However, the secure conference room made sense; it was designed to block every kind of monitoring on the planet, and thanks to NASADA’s connection with the Astro Rangers quite a few that weren’t of this planet. Mitchell decided to play this out. If worse came to worse, he had his holdout weapon and panic button.

Once inside Stewart gestured to the controls on the wall, “If you please?” Mitchell used his security clearance to activate the room’s defenses.

The Doctor turned to the Captain, took a deep breath and then looked the older man in the eye, “Please let me begin by saying I mean neither you nor the Project any harm. In fact, now that I’ve come to believe you’re worthy of it, I’m here to help.”

That was not what Mitchell was expecting, “Help? Worthy? What do you mean Doctor?”

“My assignment here was arranged through NASADA at the request of Andros. Well, Andros made the formal request on behalf of other interested parties so that we could observe you and determine what your ultimate goals are. After all, while NASADA and IADC are wonderful examples of international cooperation, any attempt by military organizations here on Earth to develop morphing technology had us a bit worried.”

Andros, the Red Astro Ranger? Other interested parties? He knew about the attempts to build a morphing grid? Mitchell’s poker face shattered completely, to be replaced by a look of confusion.

Seeing this, Stewart decided to change the order of the conversation, “I see I’ve confused you. Perhaps I should start over by formally introducing myself,” The younger man extended his hand and crossed to Captain Mitchell, “Dr. Justin Stewart, PhD . . . and Blue Turbo Ranger.”

Now Captain Mitchell was completely dumbfounded, and took the younger man’s hand in a kind of shock, “Blue Turbo . . .?”

“Ranger, yes,” Stewart replied. “Like I said, when we were alerted to the developments around Project: Lightspeed we decided to check up on things.”

Mitchell began to recover some of his composure, “Wait. You would have only been ten or eleven when the Turbo Rangers were active. Who are you really?” Mitchell’s suspicions were starting to grow.

Stewart took a step back and sighed, “Actually, I was twelve going on 13 when I became a Ranger. Only a little more than two years younger than the original team when they got their powers, by the way. Let’s try this a different way.” Stewart began to reach a hand into the pocket of his lab coat. Before it was all the way in, Mitchell had his weapon drawn and leveled at Stewart.

“Hold it.”

Stewart stopped, “I’m not going to hurt you Captain, but there’s something in my pocket I need so I can prove to you I am who I say I am.”

“Take off the coat and throw it on the table,” Mitchell commanded. Stewart complied and then the he searched the pocket the doctor had been reaching into, while keeping his weapon trained on him. He found only one thing in the pocket and pulled it out, a small oblong silver object.

“What is this?”

Stewart’s voice was utterly calm as he replied, “My Morphing Key.”

“Morphing key . . .” Mitchell now took a closer look at the object. At the wider end there was a gold relief. Having spent countless hours studying all the data available on the Power Rangers, he immediately recognized it as the insignia of the Turbo Rangers. It had been on everything; their uniforms, their equipment, even their Zords. Mitchell ran his finger over the relief, and it depressed slightly. From the opposite end of the object an extension popped out. The key as Stewart had called it, and it very much looked like a key, seemed to be made of a bluish crystalline metal and glowed slightly. Mitchell looked at Stewart again.

“It goes with my Turbo Morpher,” Stewart said, and then brought up his left wrist. He was wearing a heavy silver wristwatch with blue insets on the band. He twisted his wrist quickly and suddenly in a flash of blue light the watch was replaced with a blocky object with five blinking lights on its face. Stewart held out his right hand.

Mitchell’s expression still conveyed a great deal of mistrust, but he handed the key to Stewart. The younger man smiled, “Thank you.” Suddenly Stewart went into a stance, his left arm crossed in front of his body, “**Shift into Turbo!**” Stewart straightened and the performed a lightning fast maneuver with his arms that ended with him shoving the key into the side of the morpher and then giving it a quick twist. Blue light flared out of the morpher and consumed Stewart as he cried “**Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!**” A split second later the light cleared, and Captain Mitchell was standing the in presence of the Blue Turbo Ranger.

Mitchell lowered his weapon as the Ranger brought his hands up to the sides of his helmet. There was the sound of a latch unlocking and a hiss of gas, and then Stewart pulled the helmet off. “It’s true,” Mitchell breathed.

Stewart studied the Naval officer critically, “All of that, with the gun, that wasn’t just military cautiousness . . . you’re afraid of something. Lightspeed Rescue isn’t a theoretical project, something being developed just in case it’s needed. The need is already there. What’s coming?”

Mitchell felt a flash of surprise, but then realized what this young man had likely seen and experienced. He collected himself and said, “Do you believe in demons?”

Stewart’s eyebrow arched and his eyes widened, “Remind me sometime to tell you about Maligore.”


	5. 1996: Blue & Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now jump back in time a bit and find out what possible Ranger wedding Grandmother could have been remembering with a Red, Blue, and Gold color scheme.

_Two hours after Mondo’s defeat in MONDO'S LAST STAND_

Rocky DeSantos felt sick. However, as he and the other Zeo Rangers sat at their usual table at Ernie’s enjoying a round of smoothies, he appeared to be his normal, jovial self. It wasn’t the mistake he had made in going after Mondo by himself that was making him feel sick. After all, despite everything that had turned out well and everyone had forgiven him. No, what was making him feel sick was that he had lied to everyone, again.

Well, he hadn’t lied completely. He was jealous of all the time everyone was spending with Jason. However, it wasn’t the fact that they were all spending time with Jason and not him. It was the fact that he wanted Jason to be spending all that time with him . . . doing things that made Rocky blush whenever he thought about it.

Yeah, there had been Jennifer, and then Penny, but they were forgotten the moment Jason rejoined the Rangers. Prior to taking over as Red Ranger Rocky had only passing contact with Jason, but now that he was on the team full time Rocky found himself captivated by the current Gold Ranger’s dark eyes and infectious smile. Rocky had realized roughly a year prior that he was attracted to men as well as women, but none of the other current Rangers knew that with the exception of Adam, who had accepted it. That knowledge also made Rocky suspect that Adam thought that there was more going on with him, but fortunately the Green Ranger didn’t say anything.

An hour later Rocky was finally able to break away, using the excuse that he was expected home. As he walked home, Rocky obsessed over how he was going to continue being a Ranger while dealing with his increasing attraction to Jason. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice yelling his name. He turned around to see Jason jogging up to him, that breathtaking smile on his face.

Jason stopped a few feet from Rocky, crossed his arms, and regarded the Blue Ranger with a somewhat amused look on his face. Rocky started getting nervous under that look and so finally broke the silence by saying, “So, um, what’s up Jase?”

Jason regarded Rocky for a moment, and then said, “You lied.”

Rocky took a step back, “I, uh, no. What do you mean?”

Jason stepped closer, “I think you lied about what was really bothering you.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because I realized a few things about people in general, and myself in particular while I was in Europe.”

“Like what?” Rocky asked, swallowing hard.

“Like this,” Jason moved suddenly, grabbing Rocky and pulling him in for a fierce kiss. At first Rocky froze, his brain refusing to process what was happening, refusing to believe this was reality. However, after a few seconds his body overruled his brain and he melted into the kiss. It was everything Rocky dreamed, and he whimpered in disappointment when Jason pulled away.

“Mmm, I’ve wanted to do that ever since Tommy sent me those pictures of the gang at the beach. You in those tight red trunks had to be one of the hottest things I have ever seen.”

In response, Rocky blushed his original Ranger color while Jason continued, “So, dinner tomorrow night?”

Rocky was still speechless, and all he could do was nod. Jason smiled and then pulled Rocky into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In one of my largest fanfic focusing in canon characters, _Heart of Crimson_ which serves as the first "book" of my Crimson-verse, I wrote a gay Jason who began the story absolutely hopeless when it came to flirting. This chapter is a bit of an apology to that character.


End file.
